1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a motor simulator without requiring a motor, in particular to an electric motor simulation architecture without requiring a motor which uses a motor simulation method to substitute a motor coupled to a generator set, and employs an electric power converter to simulate the voltage and current outputted from a testing motor and coupled to a testing motor controller, so as to achieve the effect of requiring no electric motor.
2. Description of Related Art
A high-performance electric motor such as a power motor of an electric car, a servomotor of a machine tool, a frequency conversion motor of an air conditioner, etc requires a driver (or a controller) to convert and control electric power, so that a feedback control can control the rotation speed and the positioning. With reference to FIG. 1 for a conventional motor controller testing method, the testing method involves a power supply 11, a testing motor controller 12, a motor 13, and a load 14, wherein the testing motor controller 12 is provided for converting the electric power of the power supply 11 and then using the converted electrical energy to drive the motor 13 to rotate, and then feeding back an electric signal for driving the motor 13 to rotate the load 14 to the testing motor controller 12, so that the testing motor controller 12 keeps converting and adjusting electrical energy to drive the motor 13 to rotate according to the electric signal, so as to achieve the control functions for the testing motor controller 12 to test the rotation speed and positioning of the motor 13.
However, the conventional motor controller testing method still has the following drawbacks. Since there are various different types of electric motors, loads and driving sources, therefore it is difficult to install all of the drivers used for testing the electric motors in a laboratory.
Therefore, manufacturers have developed a motor coupled to a generator set (M-G set) to produce a simulated system as shown in FIG. 2, wherein the simulated system comprises a power supply 21, a testing motor controller 22, a motor 23, and a generator 24. The motor 23 is coupled to the generator 24 to form a motor coupled to a generator set 25, and the generator 24 acts as a load, and the load of the generator is changed to change the motor load, so that the testing motor controller 22 can convert the electric power of the power supply 21, and drives the motor 23 to rotate by the converted electrical energy, and an electric signal of the motor 23 for rotating the generator 24 is fed back to the testing motor controller 22, so that the testing motor controller 22 keeps converting and adjusting the electrical energy for driving the motor 23 to rotate according to the electric signal, so as to achieve a control function of the testing motor controller 22 for testing the rotation speed and positioning of the motor 23.
However, the simulation system has the following drawbacks: 1. In general, a motor acting as a load and a driving source must have a capacity much greater than the capacity of the testing motor (at least three times as much) before a dynamic response of an actual system can be simulated for testing the capability of the driving system, and thus incurring a very high cost. 2. If the controller is applied for various different electric motors, the testing requires different mechanisms to fit various different types of electric motors, and thus incurring a high cost. 3. For applications on electric motors that have not been tested, online calibrations or adjustments of the devices are required before a good performance can be achieved.
Obviously, the conventional simulation system has many drawbacks and requires further improvements.